gom_scpsfandomcom-20200213-history
THE GREAT SCP LEAK
At approximately 1:14 AM 7/01/15, an soulseek user by the name of 'ktmf01' hacked into the SCP databases and cloud storage system, where he managed to retrieve over 400 terabytes of data, which included worded documents,audio files, folders, and many SCP logs (Uncensored). They were posted up on soulseek, where they gained over 1 million downloads in the matter of minutes. Here is more on what happened. Part 1 At approximately 1:14 AM (GMT time) On the 7th January 2015, a soulseek user by the the name 'ktmf01', gained access to the cloud storage where many important documents were held. It is thought that the user did not do this on his own, but he did this with a group of people, who helped him hack into the database. They hacked in the Systems by using a script vulnerability which let them become admin on the cloud storage providers website, which they used to get into the databases. When they got into the databases, they retrieved about 4 petabytes of data, about 4000 terabytes, and posted the compressed files on a popular file-sharing site called 'soulseek'. When the files were posted up, they quickly got downloads, and in the matter of minutes, had over 1 million downloads. Part 2 As the downloads quickly spread across the internet, many different file-sharing sites started to post the files, such as Bitorrent,kickasstorrents,eMule,The pirate bay, Torrentz, and many other sites. Also, a subreddit by the name of 'SCPgate' was created on reddit, which quickly crashed the reddit servers due to so many views of it. Another major discovery was found, when Torforums user anton33 reported "guys, whut r u doin l00kin for scps on the normal web wen u can find over 8 exobytes (8 million terabytes) on da d33p w3b?" This quickly led to many people going on the deep web looking for files, and the files were quickly found, and were posted by bitorrent user 'damnitbitch' posting the full compressed files. Part 3 The official SCP foundation quickly caught wind on this, saying on their official twitter: "How the fuck can a group of ppl hack into the SCP databases? dont get fooled, ppl, these files are FAKE" Later, these comments were denied by the SCP foundation, but they have yet to confirm that the hack actually happened. Also, the creator of the 'SCPgate' subreddit, 'towerblazeit', received a email by the SCP foundation saying: "Dear towerblazeit, We have recently confirmed that you are the creator of the popular subreddit, 'SCPgate', which shares confidential documents that belong to us, the SCP foundation, and that you may be one of the hackers who leaked these files.If you don't delete your reddit account in 48 hours, and shut down the subreddit, then we will trace down your IP address, and arrest you for up to 10 years. Thank you for your co-operation, and please do shut down your reddit account, or else you will face the consequences. Yours sincerely, The SCP team" Later that day, towerblazeit's account was deleted, as well as the subreddit. Part 4 The next day, the SCP foundations computers were impossible to log into, as someone, possibly the same team of hackers who leaked the files, hacked into the computer systems to make it impossible to track anyone. Plus, many documents on the recently-sacked Doctor Lenny PHD's computers were linked to this operation as well. The same day, a huge bitorrent hack revealed up to 150,000 peoples account names and passwords, were posted on the deep web forum hackunited.onion, which was belived to be have done by the SCP foundation, but no-one has come forward yet to say. The next day, another hacker on 4chan's /b/ board claimed to have hacked into the SCP foundation's email account, which showed screenshots of them contacting hackers to hack bitorrent. The SCP foundation refused to comment on this. Part 5 After a bit of hack attempts and mass amnestic administering later, a group called "THE FAGGOT FIGHTERS" manifested near multiple facilities, who threatened to bomb the site with 500 dynamites. In which the SCP Foundation ignored, later the facility was almost destroyed and SCP-430-GOM was stolen from the facility. Due to public attention of SCP-430-GOM, yet more info was leaked into the deep web with about 200 terabytes info. Due to this The Foundation is forced to dose amnestics to every witnesses involved, and the data must be removed from the deep web immediately. The next morning, members of "THE FAGGOT FIGHTERS," listed as Grootslang, Kittythemotherfucker, Rafal1926frompoland, N7-Commander and Reenuu was successfully arrested, and SCP-430-GOM was successfully retrieved by The Foundation. Later that day, 'THE FAGGOT FIGHTERS' were revealed to be the group of hackers who hacked into the SCP system. Also later that day, Doctor Lenny PHD appeared in a court hearing, after he was accused of planning the hack. Since he was proven guilty, he was sentenced to 5-and-a-half years in prison. Part 6 The next day, the BBC's TV signals were interupted by a unknown 3rd-party hacker group. Whether or not they are the SCP foundation, we don't know.